call_of_duty_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Perks
Overview Perks are enhancements that can be purchased with perk coins, earned primarily from Challenges, but also available from Helidrops and Events. A player may have up to 6 active perks at any one time and three in reserve, with an option to purchase 2 additional active slots and 3 additional inactive slots. Perks are in 3 categories: Overdrive (troop stats), Stronghold (base defence) and Micro Management (Resources). There are 5 different types of perk within each category. Each level and each type has its own range of applicable %s. Perks coins are available in 3 classes (1,2,3) for each Perk category and are not interchangeable. Lower level Perks can be 'sold' to help purchase higher level Perks. (Example: a class 1 Stronghold Perk can be sold for one class 2 Stronghold coin.) Selling a level 3 perk returns 5x level 3 coins of that category. . Note: Perks below marked with ** are calculated using Reduced Time = Time / (100% + Perk%) and so the effect is not as generous as expected. Example - Build upgrade rate +40% gives a factor of 1/1.4 = 0.71 = 29% faster! This arithmetic may also apply to other perks, but has not been confirmed. ---- {Figures in curly brackets are approximate chance/drop rate for each perk} Overdrive Overdrive perks enhance your troops in battle. Examples are: Level 1: 5% - 7% Human troop damage {21%} 3% - 5% Machine troop damage {30%} 3% - 5% Heavy machine damage {27%} 2% - 4% All troop HP {10%} 3% - 5% All troops rate of fire {12%} Level 2: +10% / 14% Human troop damage +8% / 10% Machine troop damage +8% / 10% Heavy machine damage +7% / 9% All troops HP +8% / 10% All troop fire rate Level 3: (+20% / 30%) Human troop damage (+11% to 24%) Machine troop damage (+11% to 24%) Heavy machine damage (+10% to 20%) All troops HP (+11 to 24%) All troop fire rate ---- Stronghold Stronghold perks boost your base defenses. Examples are: Level 1: 10% - 13% Hero post detection range {23%} 2%- 4% structure HP {9%} 5% - 6% turret damage {31%} 10% - 17% mine damage {27%} 10% - 13% hanger detection range {8%} Level 2: (+18% to 25%) Hero post detection range (+7% to 14%) turret damage (+26% to 40%) mine damage (+5% to 9%) structure HP (+18% to 25%) hanger detection range Level 3: (+28% to 45%) Hero post detection range (+44% to 60%) mine damage 26% (+14% to 26%) turret damage (+10% to 20%) structure hp (+27% to 45%) hanger detection range ---- Micro Management Micro Management perks boost resource production. Examples are shown below: Note: Perks marked with ** are calculated using Reduced time = Time / (100% + Perk%) and so the effect is not as generous as expected. Example Build upgrade rate +40% gives a factor of 1/1.4 = 0.71 = 29% less time. Level 1: 5% - 9% Unit training speed ** {12%} 5% - 9% oil production rate {30%} 5% - 9% gold production rate {23%} 5% - 9% diamond production rate {22%} 5% - 9% build/upgrade rate ** {11%} Level 2: (+12% to 18%) gold production rate (+12% to 18%) oil production rate (+12% to 18%) diamond production rate (+12% to 20%) Unit training speed ** (+12% to 20%) build/upgrade rate ** Level 3: (+25% / 40%) Unit training speed ** (+21% / 30%) oil production rate (+19% / 30%) gold production rate (+21% / 30%) diamond production rate (+21% to 40%) build/upgrade rate ** Category:Gameplay